Amazed
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: *humanized characters* Lightning McQueen is ready to get to bed as he looks forward to going home, but his good night's sleep is interrupted by Chick Hicks. *ONESHOT* Lightning/Sally & Lightning/Chick


It was late one evening as the young Lightning McQueen made it back to his hotel room in San Diego, California. He had raced as hard as he could earlier that same evening and, as always, beat Chick Hicks. He unzipped his red leather jacket and discarded it on his bed as the door slammed shut. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his black boots. In a great sigh of relief, he fell back onto his bed in his tight blue jeans and white muscle shirt. His hair glistened with sweat as he ran a hand through the natural red locks. Just as his eyes were slowly falling shut, his phone rang to a catchy Rascal Flats ringtone. He moaned and sat up. He picked up his jacket and pulled his ringing phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"That was some race you had today, Stickers." Sally replied on the other end. Lighting smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice through the phone.

"Oh, you were watching that, Sally?" he asked excitedly. "Oh, man! Wasn't that an amazing last couple of laps!" he said reminding her of what happened on the track. "Chick and I were neck and neck. He tried to bump me, but I bumped him and he lost his finish giving me the first place position!" Sally chuckled.

"I remember." she replied.

"So how you doing?" he asked.

"Well, can't complain. I miss you and Mater's been wanting to talk to you on the phone all day." Sally said. Just then, Mater's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Hi, buddy!" Mater called. Lighting laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, Mater." he replied going into the bathroom to wash his face.

"That's was some good racin' youn done did today!" Mater complimented excitedly. "Chick, he was all slam, smash, but then, then you was all no way, Jose, and took that win!" Mater said making cheering crowd noises. Lighting laughed as he ran a washcloth under some warm water in the sink. "I'll tell you, that's the best I ever seen next when you'd won that race with Dinoco and I got to ride them fancy helly-copter just last year."

"Hey, thanks, Mater." Lighting said smiling as he ran the wash cloth over his face. "Listen, would you put Sally back on, I have to talk to her before I shower up." he said.

"Oh well sure buddy. I'll let you talk with your girlfriend." Mater teased.

"You know it." Lighting replied. Mater laughed.

"Well, okay. Goodbye!" Mater yelled before handing phone back over to Sally.

"Oh, Mater was so excited to watch your race today." Sally informed.

"Yeah. He sure loves to watch me race." Lighting said placing the towel on the counter and starting to take off his pants.

"Are you coming home soon?" she asked.

"Yup. I'll be on break starting tomorrow for the next two weeks. Then it's just you and me, babe." he said happliy. Sally giggled.

"Well, okay, Stickers. I'll see you then." There was a slight pause.

"I love you, Sally." Lighting said.

"I love you, too." she replied.

"Bye." and with that he hung up his cell phone and placed it on the counter near the sink and finished getting ready to take that shower he so needed. He started the water after getting undressed and climbed in. He stared up into the water and just let it run through his hair and down his body. The water felt so nice after being stuck in his hot racing suit in that unbearable heat inside his car. He let out a sigh of happiness as he lathered his shampoo in his hair.

As he continued showering off, he just thought of getting back home to Radiator Springs in Arizona as fast as possible. He was completely tired of California and he was getting sick of having to deal with Chick Hicks and his awful attitude on and off the race track. He just wanted to get home and hold his girl again. Then he just thought of Sally. He thought of her beautiful ice blue eyes and that long blonde hair that smelled of strawberries. He remembered when they would just lay in bed holding each other and she would bury her head in his chest and he would hold her close. He loved holding her. Even though they had never done anything sexual, just when they laid in bed together and being able to feel each others' warm touch was already wonderful enough.

Lighting smiled at the thought of holding her again and finished washing up. He turned off the water and grabbed a fresh, dry towel. He quickly dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, stream leaked into the bedroom. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his favorite pair of dark red boxer briefs with a single lighting bolt on the black elastic waistband along with his pair of red plaid pajama pants. After he pulled out his clothes, he returned to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and his hair.

He came back out and put on his pajamas. Just before he crawled into bed and was ready to call it a day, he reached into the small pocket of his bag and pulled out a blue velvet box and smiled. He opened it up and gazed at the sterling silver, single diamond ring. When Lighting got home, he planned on finally proposing to Sally. All week, he had been planning on what he was going to do that day. They would have lunch at Flo's as usual, followed by her favorite activity, just going for a drive. There, he would drive her up to "Wheel Well Hotel" and propose that night after they check in to their room and enjoy the fancy room service complimented with champagne and candlelight. He smiled as he continued looking at the ring and hummed "Amazed" by Lonestar before he actually started to softly sing it to himself.

_"I don't know how you what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

He chuckled and shook his head. He closed the ring box and set it on the nightstand. He crawled under the comforter and turned off the lamp beside him and prepared to dream about being home and being with Sally again.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what really happened next. Just as Lighting closed his eyes, he suddenly felt a pressure on his body and he quickly went into panic that he couldn't move. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything in the dark, but a figure on top of him. He was ready to let out a yell, but a rough hand slapped over his mouth. The figure moved a free hand to the lamp and turned on the lamp. Lighting's eyes hurt as the bright light quickly illuminated the room. The figure sitting on top of him was none other than Chick.

"Promise not to scream, McQueen?" Chick asked. Lightning frowned and Chick removed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Lightning demanded. "How and when did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock while you were in the shower and hid in the closet. This is pay back. I'm sick of losing to you McQueen, but I'm playing fair, I'm here to make you a little proposition." he offered with an evil grin. Lightning couldn't stand it when Chick got that look on his face. In fact, he couldn't stand him at all. He hated his attitude, he hated his voice, and he hated that greaseball, pornstar mustache of his.

"Alright. What do you want, Hicks?" Lightning asked glaring at his nemesis who still insisted on sitting on him.

"Nothing much. How about for the rest of the racing season, you throw the races to me?" Chick suggested.

"Oh yeah, okay sure." Lightning replied sarcastically. "Uh, yeah right! Why on earth would I throw the races to you, Chick? Is it a new gimmick idea? You want me to look like a brain dead monkey driving a racecar?" Lightning knew that it wasn't much of a comeback, but pretty much anything that was remotely an insult made Chick angry. Chick pulled hard on Lightning's hair. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Listen, McQueen. I'm not here to make jokes or listen to your insults. Either you agree to throw the races to me or I will make you wish you were never born." Chick threatened.

"Ooh...so now you're threatening me. Oh I'm terrified. You'll make me wish I was never born?" Lightning scoffed. "I'm more terrified of your 'stache than your threats, Chick." Lightning replied smuggly. Chick gave another tug at his hair making him yell in pain once more. Chick leaned over and got right in Lightning's face.

"I will ask you one more time. Will you or will you not throw me the races?" he asked sternly. Lightning glared.

"Not on your life." he replied boldly. Suddenly, Chick got off of Lightning and ripped the covers from him. Lightning jumped onto his feet as Chick tried to grab hold of him. Lightning pulled around and socked him right in the jaw, but it wasn't enough. Chick came back at Lightning with a hard kick to the stomach making Lightning double over gasping for air. Chick wiped the side of his mouth and wiped his mouth free of the blood.

"You know how to throw a good punch, McQueen, but that's not going to be good enough." Chick said knocking him hard enough in the head to render Lightning unconscious on the floor.

Lightning's vision was blurry as he tried to open his eyes. His head was throbbing with pain and he was hoping that the incident from earlier was just a nightmare. To his dismay, it had only begun. He tried to move, but he was on his stomach, his hands bound at the wrists and his feet tied together. Lightning started to struggle.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, huh?" Chick said pulling up Lighting onto all fours by his hair. Lighting hissed in pain as Chick did so.

"What...what are you doing and...why am I naked?" Lighting said now noticing that he was free of his clothes that had now been discarded on the floor. "Is this how you get your kicks, Hicks? You wanted to see all of Lightning McQueen?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, McQueen. No, no. This is payback for refusing my propsal." Chick said.

"What? Your one-sided deal? What? Are you planning on smacking my bare butt and tell me I was a bad boy?" Lightning mocked. Chick pulled his hair making Lightning stop his laughing.

"Even when you're in trouble you're an arrogant bastard. No. For you, I've got something worse planned. Much worse." Chick threatened. Lightning looked over his shoulder and saw that Chick was naked also and was preparing himself for something unbearable for him. Lightning's eyes went wide when he figured out with Chick planned to do.

"Oh God. Chick, please." Lightning pleaded. "Come on. We're adults, here. Let's not do this. Please, don't do this." Lightning said trying to reason with him.

"Too late now." Chick said chuckling. "If I can't win those races, I want you to remember this night every time that you win and everytime you're with your girlfriend." Chick explained. "Sure you can close your eyes and fight through the pain of the physical torture, but that emotional scar is gonna burn like hell for the rest of your miserable life!" Chick said laughing. The whole ordeal was starting to seem more like a dream than actual reality at this point.

"Please. Don't do this Chick. Maybe we can-" Lightning's hair was pulled again.

"No, no negotiating." Chick simply answered before letting go of his hair. Not that much later, Chick cut the bindings on Lighting's ankles and moved them apart. Chick took a tight hold of Lightning's thin hips. "Get ready, McQueen." Chick said mockingly. Lightning shut his eyes tight and embraced for the pain. Slowly, Chick entered him. Lightning gasped in pain. Chick's speed quickly began to pick up and Lightning was already in more pain than he had ever felt before.

Thrust after thrust, Chick slammed into Lightning. After a moment or two he started letting out soft screams of pain.

"That's right, McQueen, scream for me." he said giving him a good smack on the ass as he continued to pound in and out of him. Lightning bit his bottom lip, the last thing he wanted to do was give Chick more of the satisfaction that he craved. He shut his eyes even tighter and tried to go to a happy place. He was with Sally, in the car. The top of the car was down, her long beautiful hair blew in the wind. She laughed and looked at him as they drove along the canyon to nowhere. They came back to the house where he proposed and they made passionate love under the sheets where they then held each other close. Slowly, but surely he blocking out the pain. Chick could tell.

"Getting comfortable, McQueen. How about a song?" Chick asked. Lightning shot back to reality of what was happening and prayed in his mind that Chick wasn't going to do with he thought he was going to do...but he did. As Chick slowed his pace slightly, he leaned in and sang softly in his ear,

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you..."_

Chick mocked. Slowly, tears fell from Lightning's eyes.

"It just keeps getting better.

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

forever and ever..."

Lightning's happy place was soon warped. No longer was he driving with Sally in his red corvette, but Sally was sitting in Chick Hicks racecar and as they drove they started making out with full tongue action. They got back to the house where Sally was wearing black leather corsets and thigh high boots and Chick was still making out with her on their bed in nothing but a leather thong.

"Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you."

In Lightning's now ruined happy place, Chick was taking Sally. Lightning just stayed there and took the abuse, tears continued to roll down his face. He couldn't take it any more. Then, suddenly, he remembered that Mack was spending the night in the room next door. Lightning and Mack had come up with a special phrase for "code red" emergencies. Should anything bad happen, they just had to say the phrase and the other would come to the rescue.

"Twenty-three nineteen!" Lightning yelled as loud as he could. "Twenty-three nineteen! Twenty-three nineteen!" Chick was confused, but continued what he was doing.

"What's that supposed to do, McQueen?" Chick asked. Suddenly, the door joining Lightning and Mack's room flew open causing Chick to panic. he pulled out of Lightning quickly and tried to get dressed and get out. Before Chick could do anything, Mack grabbed hold of him and beat the ever living out of him. Although Chick was in more pain than Lightning really was, he pulled on his underwear, grabbed his clothes and took off out the door to his own room.

Lightning fell over onto his side, breathing heavily and covered in sweat and tears.

"Oh my God, boss, you alright?" Mack asked getting straight to his friend's side. Lightning nodded.

"I'll be alright." he said hissing at the pain of his lower half. "That jerk." Lightning muttered as Mack pulled out his switchblade and cut his friend free of the bindings.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Just...hand me my clothes, please." Lightning asked wiping away the tears from his face. Mack handed him his underwear and pajama pants. "Thanks, Mack." he said giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alright and he didn't cut you up or something." he said. "That Chick Hicks, he plays dirty." Mack said looking away as Lighting put on his clothes.

"Yeah." Lightning replied glancing at the ring box still on the nightstand. In a slight panic, he opened the box. He was relieved to see the ring still in the box.

"Listen, I'm just gonna get back to bed, but uh...do you want me to sleep on the floor in here with you?" Mack offered.

"No, Mack, I'm good, but thanks a lot." Lightning said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, alright." Mack said as he started to walk back into his room.

"Mack?" Lightning called.

"Yeah?" Mack asked. Lightning paused while looking at the ring.

"Please...don't tell Sally." he said. Mack nodded and closed the door. Lightning closed the ring box and pulled the covers back over him. He felt so violated and so hurt. Chick was right though. He could stand the physical pain, but the emotional pain was really starting to burn. What would Sally say if he told her what had happened tonight? What would she think? Lightning knew he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight. A billion thoughts were racing into his head as he rest his head on the pillow and shut his eyes. Just like on the race track, everything was moving really fast.


End file.
